


If Only the Dragon Balls Could Bring You Back...

by xXx_Dreamer_at_heart_xXx



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXx_Dreamer_at_heart_xXx/pseuds/xXx_Dreamer_at_heart_xXx
Summary: Years have passed since the battle with Cell. Thoughts of Android 16 come to Gohan's mind.
Relationships: Gohan & Android 16
Kudos: 7





	If Only the Dragon Balls Could Bring You Back...

Android 16...

It's been years. I still think of you from time to time. 

To have met you; to known you existed...

The world wouldn't be here if it weren't for your words that horrible day.

I lost so much that day. But you... lost everything. You sacrificed yourself for everyone. You were the hero that day. 

I wouldn't be married or have a daughter if you hadn't said those words to me.

You were an Android... who understood more than the ones around me. You wanted peace just like me... but you never got to live.

I think all the time 'what if you got to live' or ' what about the dragon balls?'... 

You never deserved to die like that... you only wanted to be with nature and for peace. I wanted you to be an Uncle to My Daughter. The world you were bought into never gave you that chance. 

It sucks... every bit of your remains were destroyed that day. 

Yet you were the one to understand that I never wanted to 'let it go' and I never wanted to fight. 

I wish we could've wished you back. You made so much of impact on my life, and you never had the opportunity for anyone to tell you those words. You never got to hear any of it. 

And you never got the chance to explore the world; to adore the nature that you cherished so much. 

If only the Dragon Balls could bring you back... I wish they could.


End file.
